Gone Too Soon
by Elideth.ra07
Summary: Ante la inminente partida de Shiro, él y Keith deciden pasar unas ultimas horas juntos. La nostalgia comienza a ser más fuerte que ellos, y aunque se nieguen a admitirlo, aquella tristeza que sienten al separarse el uno del otro se debe mucho más que a aquel lazo de amistad que los une.


—¿Keith?

Ambos habían permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio que, cuando el chico escuchó a Shiro hablar nuevamente, le costó volver a la realidad.

Hasta ese momento su mirada había permanecido fija en el atardecer frente a ellos, embelesado con la hermosa combinación de colores rojizos y naranjas que pintaban el cielo, anunciando así el final del día. No era de extrañar que aquella azotea fuese el lugar favorito de ambos. Fue entonces que su compañero habló, y su mirada se fijó esta vez en él, en aquella expresión de su rostro tan tranquila y que era tan fácil de contagiar.

—¿Sí? —murmuró el chico, sonriendo cálidamente mientras sus ojos recorrían los rasgos del mayor. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, pero quería memorizar aquellos rasgos tanto como le fuese posible.

—¿Tú, vas a...? ¿Vas a extrañarme cuando me vaya? —aunque Shiro trató de sonar calmado con aquella pregunta, Keith pudo notar la angustia en su voz.

La sonrisa en el rostro del menor se volvió triste súbitamente. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando en aquel lugar, que sólo ellos conocían, casi había olvidado la inminente partida de su amigo.

Aquella misión tenía un sabor agridulce para ambos: por un lado Shiro cumpliría su sueño de toda la vida, viajar al espacio tan lejos como nadie más lo había hecho, y Keith estaba feliz y orgulloso de él por igual; por otro lado, la idea de estar separados durante tanto tiempo les provocaba una punzada de dolor cada que pensaban en ello. Y era por eso que preferían no hacerlo. Aún así, era casi imposible no darle vueltas al asunto de vez en cuando.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —respondió con una risita nerviosa, mientras llevaba una mano tímidamente hacia el hombro de su amigo. Keith solía ser muy malo con el contacto físico... aunque con Shiro era algo muy diferente.— Por supuesto que te voy a extrañar. Garrison será un infierno en los meses que no estés aquí...

En ese momento, sus miradas se conectaron casi automáticamente, y gracias a la cercanía que había entre ambos Keith pudo notar con todo detalle aquellos ojos que le eran tan conocidos, pero que justo en ese momento parecía que los viese por primera vez. Tal vez se debía a la luz que les rodeaba o al súbito pensamiento de que en verdad añoraría ver aquellos ojos cada día, pero Keith pensó que nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos como en aquel momento. Y él desconocía que Shiro había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—Promete que no te meterás en problemas —comentó el mayor, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio que se había formado entre ambos, pues los dos chicos habían estado tan enfocados en los ojos del otro que se habían olvidado de hablar.

—Prometo dar lo mejor de mí para no meterme en problemas... Pero sabes que será difícil. Lo intentaré.

Aunque Keith había dicho aquello con total seriedad, les fue imposible a ambos reprimir una sonrisa. Pero era una sonrisa teñida de nostalgia, a pesar de que seguían uno al lado del otro, sabían que dentro de unas horas no sería así. Y sabían que echarían de menos la sonrisa del otro.

—Yo también te extrañaré, Keith... —susurró el mayor en un tono de voz muy suave, un tono que Keith rara vez le había escuchado usar. Más aún, que sólo había escuchado cuando se dirigía a él en momentos así. Súbitamente, Shiro rodeó al menor con ambos brazos y le atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndolo así en un cálido abrazo el cual Keith no tardó en devolver.

Cualquiera que los viera en ese momento, asumiría que eran sólo dos buenos amigos en un abrazo de despedida. Pero para Keith y Shiro significaba mucho más. Ambos descargaron en ese abrazo todos aquellos sentimientos hacia el otro que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta, pero que de alguna manera querían hacer evidentes. No eran lo suficientemente valientes para admitirlo, pero sentían un amor tan inmenso por el otro que el hecho de pensar en no verse durante tanto tiempo les partía el corazón.

Aquel abrazo pareció durar una eternidad y ambos estaban dispuestos a pasar esa eternidad ahí, en los brazos del otro. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar de una manera casi perfecta, por más cliché que eso sonara, y era justo por eso que querían prolongar aquel abrazo lo más posible.

—Keith... —la forma en que Shiro dijo su nombre hizo que el menor se derritiera por dentro. Por suerte no podía ver su rostro mientras se abrazaban, o habría notado cómo sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color rojo. Shiro hizo una pausa de algunos segundos, que a Keith le pareció una eternidad, y tras dar un profundo suspiro, terminó de decir aquello que su corazón le pedía a gritos expresar.— Anata ga suki desu...

En cuanto Keith escuchó a Shiro decir aquello, su ceño se frunció debido a la confusión. Sabía que Shiro de vez en cuando usaba su lengua materna, sobre todo cuando estaba molesto y quería maldecir, o simplemente cuando estaba muy emocionado. Pero nunca le había escuchado decir algo igual, sobre todo en aquel tono tan nervioso, pero tan decidido y dulce a la vez. Fue entonces que rompió aquel abrazo que los envolvía, para así poder mirarle a los ojos, con una clara confusión en la mirada.

—Eso... ¿qué quiere decir? —preguntó, curioso. Entonces cruzó por el rostro de Shiro una combinación de alivio y decepción al notar que Keith no le había entendido, cosa que sólo aumentó la curiosidad del otro.— ¿Shiro?

—Te... te lo diré cuando regrese, ¿vale? —prometió el otro, con una sonrisita nerviosa. No sabía porqué había pensado que declararle sus sentimientos a Keith de manera tan repentina sería una buena idea, sobre todo en un idioma que claramente no entendía, pero al menos su secreto estaría a salvo por un tiempo. Aún así, otra parte de él simplemente quería besar al chico justo en ese momento, pues sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba sin hacerlo, estaba perdiendo algo muy valioso. Pero él no quería romper la amistad de Keith con un acto tan impulsivo. Además no era su estilo. Prefería esperar el momento adecuado para confesarse sin tener que incomodar a Keith con ello. Por el momento, Shiro estaba bien con aquel intento de confesión fallido.

—Pero... —Keith estaba a punto de protestar, quería saber qué significaba aquello, y por qué Shiro lo había dicho con tanta dulzura... pero un intenso ruido comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar. La alarma que anunciaba la revisión de dormitorios había comenzado a sonar, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir Keith.

Con un pesado suspiro, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie. Sabían que era tiempo de regresar al cuartel, por más que quisieran quedarse en aquel lugar suyo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a los dormitorios, un súbito pesar comenzó a invadir a ambos. Sabían que esa sería la última vez que estarían en aquel lugar, juntos, en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez fue por eso que caminaron más lento de lo usual, sin importarles si llegarían a tiempo para la revisión o no. En ese momento, lo que más les importaba era estar juntos.

—¿Prometes que me dirás lo que significa cuando regreses? —preguntó el menor repentinamente al recordar aquella frase que su amigo le había dicho en la azotea. Vio de reojo como Shiro sonrió, cosa que le hizo sonreír de igual manera.

—Lo prometo. Pero, por favor, espera a que yo te lo diga. No lo busques o le preguntes a alguien más... —pidió en un susurro. Por alguna razón no podía hablar en un tono mayor a ese, por más que lo intentara.— Quiero decírtelo yo mismo. ¿Está bien?

Keith solamente asintió, con una sonrisa más cálida, más alegre por la expectativa de aquella promesa. El resto del camino a los dormitorios lo recorrieron en silencio, pero que no fue incómodo para ninguno.

Entonces llegaron por fin al último pasillo, aquel que separaba sus dormitorios y, por consiguiente, los separaba a ellos.

—Te veré mañana, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Ya había prometido que iría a despedirte, ¿recuerdas?

Ambos sonrieron hacia el otro. Un segundo después estaban fundidos nuevamente en un abrazo, uno mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiesen compartido en aquel pasillo. Ambos querían decirse tantas cosas en ese preciso momento, pero parecían tan temerosos de hacerlo...y, al final, fue Keith quién se atrevió a decir aquello que tanto temor le causaba decirle.

—Te quiero.

Susurró tan bajo, que a Shiro le costó creer que en realidad lo había dicho. Y ni siquiera pudo asegurarse de que era cierto lo que había escuchado, pues un segundo después Keith ya estaba caminando a toda prisa hacia su dormitorio, alejándose de Shiro. Pero eso no le fue impedimento para responderle.

—Y yo a ti...

Murmuró con la mirada fija en el otro, a pesar de que sabía que a esa distancia ya no le sería posible escucharlo. Resignado, Shiro se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, tal como su amigo lo había hecho.

Ambos se fueron a dormir esa noche con la esperanza de que, al término de aquella misión, pudieran por fin confesar sus sentimientos, y estar al fin juntos como anhelaban estar.


End file.
